Sickly Rogue, Annoying Cajun
by The WolvGambit
Summary: Rogue is sick with the flu and the only one left to take care of her is...Bum bum bum the annoying Cajun. So laugh it up! [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I own no Marvel Characters...simple huh?_**

**_Summary: Rogue is sick with the flu and the only one left to take care of her is...(Bum bum bum) the annoying Cajun. So laugh it up!_**

**_Side notes:_**

**_To The Gulf Coast: Our prayers, thoughts, and donations are with you. God Bless..._**

**_To New Orleans: We think of you always...Rock on! God Bless..._**

**_To New York...: A moment of silence to all of those who died on this day in 2001...May you rest in peace, and may God bless your families and friends. _**

**_XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx_**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx\_**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx_**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

XXXXXXxxxxxxxx

Sickly Rouge, Annoying Cajun

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

Rogue looked at the clock and blew her nose for the fifth time that morning. _Uggg...this is so._ Cough... She was broken out of her thoughts when she was sent into a violent coughing fit. After that, she blew her nose two more times and tried to get up...but she was sent sailing back onto the bed as a wave of dizziness took her over. "This is not mah day." She said with a cough. "Ah gotta get up..."

She tried again hanging on to various chairs and dressers in her room but once she made it into the hall, she sunk down as another coughing fit took her over.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

Remy LeBeau was asleep two rooms down from Rogue and he awoke to a loud thump and a fit of coughing coming from the hallway. "Wut in de worl' was dat?" He asked himself as he rubbed his eyes. He got up slowly and put on some pants and looked at the clock. "Eight? Merde. Whoever be wakin' moi up better have a good reason."

He rubbed his eyes once more and opened the door to look outside. There he saw Rogue bundled on the floor, coughing up a storm. He rushed to her side. "Chere?"

"Huh?" She replied and then coughed again.

"Try not t' talk, neh?" He said. "Let's get y' back t' bed, d'accord."

She then looked up and pushed him away. "Ah don' need yo' help Cajun!" But that outburst just sent her back into another coughing fit.

"Apparently y' do, Rogue. Y' sick..."

"No..." _Cough-cough-cough_ "...freakin' duh." _Outta all tha people in tha mansion...why him? Why freakin' him?_

"Rogue, common...let moi help." He stated taking her arm and trying to pull her up.

"No..." _Cough-cough_. "Ah'm quite capable..." She then got up but grabbed her head and almost hit the floor if Remy hadn't caught her.

"Apparently not, mon chere." He said picking her up and taking her to her room.

"Put meh down..." She stated with a sneeze into a tissue.

"As y' wish..." He then sat her on her bed and covered her up. "Y' need res', an' somet'ing t' eat too."

She blew her nose again and glared at the Cajun. "No, what Ah need is fo' y' t' leave meh alone. Ah was goin' ta get Hank."

"He not here, Rogue. No one is 'cept moi." He sighed. "Student's wen' t' deir families fo' de holidays, de professor, Jean, Beas', Scott, Logan, an' de res' wen' t' some conference in Washington an' won' be back till later in de week. Dey wan' me t' stay here an' dey didn' wan' y' t' go."

_Figures._ "Why didn' yah leave? Go away?"

"Remy's got no place t' go, chere. Remy can' go back home...don' wanna go back t' Magneto, I wanna stay here."

"Why?" She coughed again.

"T' be wid y'."

She threw the empty box of tissues at him...making a soft clunk on his arm. "Dat wasn' nice..."

"Ah'm..." _Cough-cough-hack. _"...not nice."

Gambit just rolled his eyes. "Remy'll be right back."

"Uh-" _Cough-hack. _"...huh."

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

Rogue was left in the room alone and she fell back into her pillows coughing wildly. _Why out of all tha people, thaht stinkin' Cajun. Ah coulda handled John, or even Kitty...but why tha stinkin' Cajun? _She shook her head and even that made her dizzy. "Stupid Cajun." She grumbled.

XXXXXXxxxxxxx

Remy had went down into the lower levels to pick up a few medical supplies. _Lemme see...thermometer, some cold medicine, some vapor rub. Dis'll havata do fo' now. If Rogue woul' only let moi help._ He sighed taking the objects in a bag to the elevator and up to her room.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

Rogue thought she had the coughing under control when all the sudden she started up again and this time she almost threw up. She wasn't happy to say the least and she tried to sit up, but to no avail. "Stupid..." She grumbled not even able to finish her sentence. Then the door came open and shut again showing Remy with some things.

"What now?"

"Jus' relax chere..." He stated shaking the thermometer. "Open.."

Rogue just crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head. Remy shook his and placed a finger lightly on her chin and turned her face to face him. She moved her head down and bit his finger.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed and shook his finger wildly. "Why'd y' do dat?"

Rogue didn' answer, she just started to laugh at him while he was standing there shaking his left hand up and down. After a few seconds of laughing, she knew that was a bad idea as soon as she started coughing again. Remy looked at her half coughing and half laughing. And he took the time to really study her. Even though she was sick he couldn't deny that she was beautiful. Rogue took notice to his staring and looked at him strangely.

"What?"

"Not'ing, chere." He smiled which caused her to scowl. "Now, are y' gonna let Remy take care o' y' o' not?"

"Ah'd much ratha go with not, thanks." She coughed again.

"But, cherie..." He stressed. "Remy don' wanna see y' suffer."

She looked at him and saw his eyes filled with worry. "Fahne..." She coughed. "But no funny business."

He shook his head. "Promise."

Gambit moved cautiously back to her shaking the thermometer once again and she opened her mouth as he placed it inside watching as the red went up quickly then started to slow. After a few moments he pulled the thermometer out of her mouth and gave an audible tsk.

"What?" She asked coughing again.

"Y've got a slight fever, petit." He stated. "100.2"

She looked at him and sighed. "Well, doctor..." Was her sarcastic reply with another coughing spell.

"Don' worry so much, cherie. Remy'll fix y' righ' up." He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. He couldn't help it.

She threw a pillow at him. "Knock it...off."

He just smirked and walked out. "I'll be back wid some soup okay cherie."

She just threw the empty tissue box at the door. "Stupid, cocky, arrogant, Cajun." She grumbled sending her into yet, another coughing fit.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I own no Marvel Characters...simple huh?_**

**_Summary: Rogue is sick with the flu and the only one left to take care of her is...(Bum bum bum) the annoying Cajun. So laugh it up!_**

**_Side notes:_**

**_To The Gulf Coast: Our prayers, thoughts, and donations are with you. God Bless..._**

**_To New Orleans: We think of you always...Rock on! God Bless..._**

XXXXXXxxxxxxx

Chapter 2

XXXXXxxxxxxxx

Rogue was left alone for a little bit...she was on her last box of tissues and she was even more aggravated than when Remy was in the room. She sniffled and blew her nose again. Silently she swore to herself that she had to get sick with him being the only one left in the mansion to take care of her. She sighed, which was obviously a big mistake, because that sent her into coughing again. After a few minutes she gave up and laid her head back down on the pillows. Her nose was sore and stuffed up, her throat hurt, she was sore all over, and she was hot. Pushing some of the covers down she wiped the sleeve of her pajama top across her forehead. "Gawd Ah don' feel good."

She coughed yet again and turned as the door opened to reveal that ever persistent Cajun, with a tray with soup on it and some crackers. "Here y' go, chere."

Rogue just nodded her head and fixed her pillows so she could sit up. He placed the tray over her lap and sat next to her. She looked down at the soup and picked up the spoon to try to eat, but she was just too sick and her hands were too shaky to say the least. He took the spoon from her hand and looked at her. "Lemme help." He said softly.

All she could do was nod as he blew on the soup gently and brought it to her lips. She ate most of it and was surprised it stayed down because her stomach wasn't feeling very up to eating all morning. "Thanks..." She whispered trying to keep from coughing.

"It be no problem, Roguey." He stated as he moved the tray and put it on one of her dressers. He then started to look at some of the medicine boxes he had picked up from the med lab. "Yo' symptoms are slight fever, congestion, dizziness, nausea, sore throat?"

She nodded. "Also headache, and body aches."

"Well here's somet'ing dat may help...it won' put y' t' sleep like mos' medicines." He stated grabbing the ginger ale from the nightstand. "Jus' needed t' get y' fed. No sense on takin' medication on an empty stomach."

She nodded again and took the two blue pills from him, swallowing one at a time gently. The soda tingled and made her throat feel a little better. He looked over at her nightstand. "Outta tissues?"

She nodded once more. "Remy get y' some more petit."

"Jus' get..." _Cough-hack._ "Some toilet paper outta tha bathroom. Ah...really don' wanna be alone righ' now."

This time Remy nodded, but joked. "Y' wan' Remy chere, he's flattered."

She then picked up the remote from the nightstand and threw it at his back. "Ouch, y' woun' Remy chere."

"Thaht's not all Ah'll do."

"Remy can' wait, mon amour." He smirked and retreated into the bathroom and things clattered at the door.

"Stupid Cajun." Rogue muttered falling back into the pillows.

"Y' know y' love Remy cherie." He stated coming back into the room. Rogue just looked at him with a scowl.

"It's the meds' talkin' Cajun." She stated roughly, causing her to cough yet again.

"Sure it is..." He placed a piece of silk on her forehead, followed by his hand. "Y' still be a tad warm chere...res'."

"Ah'm not sure Ah can." She stated her nose stuffed up. "Ah can' breath, an' mah tongues all nasty."

"Remy knows y' not gonna like dis idea..." He trailed off grabbing the vapor rub he had brought from the lab, along with some latex gloves.

"Not really..." She sighed. "But if yah do one thing Cajun."

"Remy knows..." He sighed audibly putting a glove on and rubbing the cool liquid against her skin. "Dere, hopefully dat'll help."

He threw the glove in the trash and was ready to walk out. "Stay..." She rasped.

Gambit nodded and watched as she scooted over. "Y' sure chere. Y' not gonna get mad at Remy when y' wake up?"

"Jus' pray Ah don' swamp rat."

He pulled a blanket and pillow from the closet and sat down next to her and got comfortable. "Sorry if Remy snores chere."

She nodded and spooned up beside him and closed her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

About an hour later Rogue woke up to snoring right above her head and she felt a little better than she had, but still sore and somewhat stuffy. Then she remembered who was there and immediately shoved him off, waking him.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed. "Why y' gotta go an' toss Remy offa de bed chere? He didn' d' not'ing t' y'!" He got up and rubbed his behind. Rogue giggled a little which caused her to cough again. " 's not funny, cherie."

Rogue looked at him and his eyes were pulsing. "Ah..." _Cough-cough_. "Think it was a little."

"Glad Remy be here fo' yo' enjoyment." He stated sarcastically with a forced laugh. "Y' mus' be feelin' better."

"Not hardly, Cajun...jus' enough ta kick yah out." She coughed again violently.

"Fraid' not chere. No way dat dis Cajun be leavin' y' here t' fen' fo' y'self." Remy countered getting up off the floor. "Why y' figh' fo'?"

"Because Ah can..." _Cough-hack. _"An' Ah will." She sneezed and grabbed the toilet paper off the nightstand, blowing her nose yet again. "Uggg!"

She flopped back against her pillows and coughed again. Rogue couldn't take it anymore. Remy chuckled a little bit at the face she was making.

"What's s' freakin' funny?" She stated crossing her arms over her chest.

"Not'ing chere..." He answered with that smirk. She picked up another pillow and threw it at him. He ducked. "Not nice t' treat Remy dis way, when all he wanna do is help."

"No, all yah wanna do is annoy meh. Why?" She glared at him.

Remy took his seat back next to her. "Remy not wantin' t' annoy y' chere...he wanna take care o' y'."

"Well, yer doin' a fine job Cajun." She stated sarcastically with another cough.

"Well, Remy does say so himself."

With that she picked up her brush and hit him on the head.

"Ow! Now dat not be de way y' treat de person takin' care o' y'." He rubbed the top of his head. "Why y' do dat fo'?"

"Stupid..." _Cough-Hack-hack. _"Arrogant, cocky, self absorbed, Cajun."

"Remy didn' know dat y' cared chere." He smirked again.

"Uggg! Oh, Ah hate yah!".

"Love y' too..."

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I own no Marvel Characters... "Cherie Remy's home!" (Not now, Cajun.) I don't own them, Marvel does!_**

**_To The Gulf Coast...Our prayers, thoughts, and donations are with you. God Bless..._**

**_To New Orleans...You're always on our mind, stay with us...God Bless..._**

XXXXXXXxxxxxxx

Chapter 3

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxx

Things didn't go very smoothly the next day either. She finally made Remy go to sleep back in his own room down the hall. She didn't need him around while she was trying to get some sleep, what little good that did her. Thinking about it, she was up half the night coughing, sneezing, and blowing her nose. And just when she thought things couldn't get any worse, she had to race to the bathroom and empty the contents of her stomach. _Uggg!...this is gonna be another long day..._

Rogue just sat on the floor next to the toilet, wiping her mouth with some tissue and flushing the toilet. She was tired, groggy, still hot, and she ached all over. Now, she was sitting on cold tile, in nothing but a long sleeved nightgown, her eyes were swollen and she knew she wasn't much to look at, she knew. She shivered involuntarily as the chill from the floor got to her, but she couldn't move without wanting to puke again. "Remy!" She tried to yell but it sent her into another coughing fit, throwing her back towards the toilet. _Bad ahdea..._ She flushed again and decided to curl up on the mat next to the tub and wait for him to wake up...

_Great, how on earth did Ah become this desperate to wait fo' thaht stinkin' Cajun._ She thought to herself angrily. _Then again...why is he goin' outta his way ta take care o' me? _Rogue shook her head slightly, trying not to bring the dizziness back and run her fingers through the soft fabric of the rug. _It's now er never._

She got up slowly, which turned out to be a big mistake, sending her right back to the toilet with yet another set of dry heaves. _Gawd this is so ridiculous!_ She thought to herself and flushed again.

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

Remy was awoken by the sound of running water and he immediately got up and went to Rogue's room, clad only in his boxers. He opened the door to see Rogue on the floor in the bathroom, huddled by the toilet. He rushed to her side and stroked her back. "Y' alrigh' cherie?"

"No..." Rogue stated so he had to strain to hear her. "Ah can' get up without gettin' dizzy..."

Remy nodded and since she was fully covered he decided to pick her up and move her to the bed slowly. "Here..." He placed her on the bed gently and pulled the covers back over her. "Stay in dis bed, Remy'll be righ' back...he's gotta get some clothes on."

"Kay..." She rasped.

He ran his fingers carefully through her shagged hair and walked out to go to his room.

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

_De chere worse off t'day den she was yesterday..._He thought as he pulled on a random pair of pants and a shirt. He then walked out closing the door to his room behind him.

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

Rogue just lied there and didn't move. Her body ached and she just couldn't stand it. Finally Remy re-entered the room bringing a few things with him...he went directly to the bathroom and came out with a washcloth.

"What are yah plannin'?" She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"It's cool chere, it's jus' t' go on yo' head t' take away a little bit o' de fever dat I still know y' got." He stated, then grinned. "An' y' accuse Remy o' havin' a dirty min'."

Rogue hit him hard across the face with the spare pillow. She then gave him a glare but he just smiled. He then placed the cool cloth against her head and she sighed. The compress actually felt very good against her hot skin...it soothed her a little.

Remy smiled and ran the cool rag down her face and along her neck, then back up to her face. He didn't want to overstep his bounds. She was sick, and that was wrong.

Rogue looked up at him. "Ah'm a little hungry."

He nodded. "Well we'll jus' put y' on some saltine crackers fo' now. Don' trus' de soup. De crackers 'll fill yo' stomach enough s' y' can take somet'ing. We gotta get dat fever down."

He walked over to the bag he had brought and pulled out a bag of crackers. She looked up at him again as he handed them to her and adjusted her pillows so she could eat some. Her hands still shook and she sighed, she hated looking so helpless...but she was just so sick.

"Y' gon' be okay?" He asked taking the cracker from her shaking hands.

She looked down. "Ah..." She coughed a little bit. "Ah don' know." Her voice was weak.

Remy placed the cracker at her lips and she took a bite. "Everyt'ing gon' be okay petit. Remy migh' not know much, but he gonna do his bes'. He promises."

She smiled weakly as he fed her a few more crackers and turned back to the medicine boxes. "Did de stuff I give y' yesterday help?"

"A little...Ah think why Ah feel s' bad is 'cause it wore off." She stated faintly, sneezing into a nearby tissue.

"Dat may be...hopefully it'll help t'day too." He gave her a small smile. "Y' t'ink y' can drink jus' a little bit t' get dis medication down?"

"Ah'll try." She said softly.

He nodded and placed a pill on her tongue he then placed the drink by her lips. She took a few small sips and swallowed the first pill...then repeated the process with the second. "It be eight-thirty now chere, dis is every six hours...so y'll be due..." He trailed off counting on his fingers. "...at about two-thirty."

"Ah must look as awful as Ah feel." She said softly with a sigh.

"Y' may be a little disheveled petit, but y' still belle." He smirked.

Rogue hit him on the head with the remote. "Stop it."

"Stop wut, chere?" He smirked again.

"Yah know what. Don' play stupid with meh Cajun." Rogue stated grimly hitting him with the remote again.

"OUCH!" He rubbed his head. "Yo' evil, all Remy's tryin' t' do is lighten de mood a little bit!"

She rolled her eyes. "Righ'..."

"Remy bein' honest." He pouted.

"Uh..." _Cough-hack. _"...huh." She stared at him blankly. "Like Ah'd believe yah."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: If I owned the X-Men do you think I'd be sitting here writing fanfiction? (I own no Marvel Characters! Stan Lee you are so Lucky!)_**

**_To The Gulf Coast: You're in our thoughts and prayers._**

**_To New Orleans: May you keep that spirit! Rock On!_**

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4

XXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little while later Remy had told Rogue to stay in bed so he could take a quick shower and change. She nodded slightly and tried to sleep but couldn't. Watching TV bothered her eyes so she decided to read a few books that she had lying around her bed. _Ah'm s' tired an' Ah can' get no sleep. Stupid sickness..._She grumbled to herself.

About a half hour later Remy returned clad in a black silk shirt and a pair of black pants, with leather gloves. "Y' feelin' any better?"

She looked at him. "Not really..." Her voice was quiet. "Ah wish Ah could get up an' take a bath. Ah feel awful."

"Tell y' wut chere. How well is yo' balance?" He asked.

"A little better Ah guess." She stated softly.

"I'll draw y' up a bat'. Hot or warm?" Remy stated.

"Hot, but not scalding." She replied. "An' lavender t'day."

"Y' wish is mon command." He said with a bow and walked into her bathroom.

A few minutes later he re-entered the bedroom, picked her up gently and carried her to the bathroom. He sat her down on the toilet and hung a towel low enough for her to reach from the tub. "Now if y' need anyt'ing at all chere, I'll be in yo' room watchin' a little TV. Don' hesitate. Y' gonna be able t' take it from here?"

She nodded. "Ah think Ah got it Cajun."

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later Rogue had gotten out and steadied herself by the sink. Brushed her teeth, put her hair up in the towel and gotten dressed into the new pair of PJ's that Remy had picked out for her. He left a note saying he washed and changed her bedding as well. It was a little after twelve when she looked at the clock and her legs couldn't carry her weight any longer so she sat down on the toilet and sighed. _Ah hate bein' dependent on thaht Cajun! But why is he waistin' his time with meh? He could beh out in a bar..._ She just sat there miserably for a few more minutes and she realized that she couldn't get up and walk to the bedroom without help.

"Remy..." She said as loud as she could.

She heard footsteps and the door opened slightly. "Y' decent chere?"

"Yeah, Ah'm decent." She smiled as he walked the rest of the way in.

"Need help?"

Rogue nodded. "Ah can' walk no mo'...mah legs gave out after Ah brushed mah teeth." She sighed...

"It be alright cherie, dat wut I be here fo'." He smiled brightly and picked her up. "Remy made y' a little bite of soup...y' need t' try t' eat a little bit chere."

"Ah know." She stated softly as he gently placed her on the bed. "Yo' probably gonna get sick after all o' this is over Cajun."

"Dat's jus' a chance dat I'll have t' take mon belle chere." Remy smirked. "It be wort' it jus' t' be close t' y'."

She threw another empty tissue box at him. "Keep it ta yo'self swamp rat."

"Well at leas' Remy know's his chere is gettin' better." He wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

"In yah dreams Cajun." She stated eating a few bites.

"Remy's there always wid y' amour, always." He sat next to her and got comfortable. "Y' due fo' yo' medication in about two hours."

She nodded. "Okay."

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

Rogue sighed and looked over at Remy who was obviously sleeping. She had taken her medication two hours ago and he had decided to watch some TV. After a brief 'bout of trying to blow dry her hair and it not working very well, he had taken the liberty in helping her and if she did say so herself, he did a fairly good job. Looking at his sleeping form she smiled and then she broke the moment by coughing and choking a bit waking Remy.

"Y' okay chere?" He asked groggily rubbing his dark eyes to get them refocused.

"Ah'll be okay. Sorry Ah woke yah." She smiled.

"Well at leas' Remy gets t' see de real t'ing now Roguey." He smirked playfully.

Rogue scowled at hit him with a pillow. "Ah don' wanna know."

"Sure y' do cherie." He drawled out huskily. "An' Remy'll give y' a private lesson once y' better."

The way he said that last phrase made a shiver run up her spine. She turned away from him to hide her blush and she decided to play dirty by running her fingers up the inside of his leg and up to the 'special' area of his pants causing him to jump up and fall off the bed.

"Well, next time Cajun...maybe ya'll keep yo' thoughts ta yahself." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Remy can' wait till y' better chere. Y' killin' him righ' now." He got up off the floor and got under the covers quickly so she didn't notice the bulge in his pants.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I own no Marvel Characters...simple huh?_**

XXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5

XXXXXXXxxxxxxx

Rogue was lying down watching a bit of TV. She was so pleased that her fever finally broke and that she didn't have to worry about feeling so strange. She finally got Remy to go get something to eat for himself and even go out. He told her that he'd get something to eat, but there was no way he was leaving her by herself. She sighed. _Keep tryin' but he ain' leavin'. Why meh?_

She sighed, it was about an hour later when she realized that the TV was rather boring now. After debating her options she picked up one of her romance novels and began to read some of the better parts. She was so lost in the part that she was reading, she didn't even hear Remy enter her room. Rogue didn't even know he was there until the book was snatched from her hands.

"Interesting taste in reading, mon amour." He stated with a lopsided grin. He read a few sentences out loud. "**He gazed upon her smoot', curvy form. Drinkin' her in as a man does fine wine. Her eyes were beautiful, golden an' amber, her hair fine an' brown. As he kissed her, she tasted o' honey...an' he foun' himself los' widin her dept's. His breat' became shallow as he took in de beauty befo' him...**" He trailed off and his eyes got wider as he read the entire page to himself. "Cherie...we have t' try dis when y' feel better..." He grinned widely.

Rogue took the book from him and smacked him on the forehead. "In yo' dreams Cajun. An' it can stay there."

"Mais, mon amour...y' ligh' up dis Cajun." Remy added, thickening his accent. "In mo' ways den one."

She smacked him again. "Keep it ta yahself. Ah don' wanna know."

"Mais, dere will be a day when y' do. An' Remy'll be waitin' fo' y'." He grinned.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

"Roguey...y' ever gon' put dat book down an' talk t' moi?" He asked and pulled the book down so she could see him pout. "O' y' gonna read all dose nice fantasies in dere an' imagine which one y'd like moi t' help y' wid?"

Rogue rolled her eyes and smacked him with the book. "No, an' Ah'm not going t' quit readin' so yah'll jus' have ta wait until Ah'm finished with tha book."

"But Roguey." He cooed. "Wouldn' y' rat'er talk t' moi?"

She pretended to think. "Nope."

"Dat's cuz y' too busy imaginin' wut y' coul' do wid him."

"Nope." She stated not even looking up from the book.

Remy then took a bite of his sandwich and turned towards the TV.

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About an hour later Remy turned off the TV and got up. Rogue pulled him back on the bed and he heard a small click and felt something circular on his arm. "Chere?"

"Yah not goin' anywhere, sugah." She drawled sweetly as she got up from the bed and went out.

"Merde." He grumbled as he looked at the purple handcuffs that kept him to the bed post. "Kinky, where'd de chere get dese?" He then smiled, but remembered he had to use the bathroom. "ROGUE!"

"Sorry Sugah, Ah'll be back in a few minutes." He heard from the hallway, followed by coughing. He then sighed.

"Merde." Remy grumbled again and sank against the pillows.

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a half hour later before Rogue came back upstairs with two sandwiches and a couple soda's of her choice. Since she could keep some food down finally, she decided to eat some for missing two days without satisfying food. Remy was sitting there, grumbling to himself when she walked in. "Y' took more dan a few minutes chere, an' _I_ have t' use de bat'room."

"Sorry, sugah..." She smiled and undid the cuff around his hand. He quickly got up and raced towards the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: I own no Marvel Characters...simple huh?_**

XXXXxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6

XXXXXXXXXxxxxx

"Dat was cruel, cherie." Remy said exiting the bathroom, zipping his fly.

"Awww...poor Cajun." She smirked wickedly. "Ya can leave now. Ah'm bettah."

"Like y' can get rid of Remy s' easily Roguey." He smirked. "Y' gonna pay fo' dat."

"Righ'." She rolled her eyes.

He got closer to her and pinned her to the bed. Handcuffs around her wrists. "Where did y' get dese chere? Remy didn' know dat his amour had a very dirty mind. Not dat he's complainin'."

"If you don't let meh go Cajun!" Then she burst into a fit of laughter because his hands were at her sides tickling her repetitively. "Stop it!" She laughed.

"Non...makin' moi wait a half hour t' go t' de bat'room...handcuffin' moi t' de bed. An' y' didn' t'ink dat y'd be punished. Shame." He said over her rushing laughter that built by the second.

After about ten minutes he relented and un-cuffed her. "Thaht was not funny..." She stated angered...still slightly giggling from his torture.

"Den why y' laughin'?" He smirked then he brought his lips towards hers in a gentle kiss. "Remy'll talk t' y' later chere."

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxx

After Remy left the room, Rogue had her fingers on her lips. He had kissed her and he was still standing? He wasn't unconscious? She was extremely baffled by this and went in search of the annoying, yet helpful, Cajun.

She'd searched the grounds for two whole hours before she heard clattering of feet on the roof. She then decided to take her search up there. Finding the one side of a ladder that she didn't even know was there before, she made her assent to see him sitting there thinking. But thinking of what she wasn't certain. "Gambit?"

"Why y' call moi dat? Remy ain' yo' enemy chere..." He smiled. "Say mon real name."

"Why? Nevah mind. Jus' explain somethin' ta meh swamp rat. How can yah touch meh?"

"Honestly? I don' really know chere. But I t'ink it be mon powers dat allow moi t' do so. Remy jus' didn' know any ot'er way t' tell y'. He wan'ed it t' be a surprise. He knows y've always wanted t' touch." He sighed. "Did I do somet'ing wrong?"

"No, Remy." She said. "But if yah don' kiss meh again, yah will."

He smirked at that. "Didn' know dat dis Cajun was in such high demand."

Rogue then pulled on the collar of his coat to bring his lips down on hers. He deepened the kiss and they both got lost. Finally regrouping she pulled back. "Thanks, sugah...fo' puttin' up with meh."

"Remy'd do it a t'ousand times fo' y' amour. Y' know dat he woul'. Dere be non changin' dat fact." He grinned.

"Ah guess not."

XXXXXxxxxxxxxx

END!


End file.
